fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Wakaba Tsukino
Wakaba Tsukino is a main character in Pretty Cure Monster Mania. Despite her almost inhuman strength and tall stature, personality-wise she's incredibly shy and afraid of social interactions. During the series, Wakaba is arguably the one who changes the most. Starting out very timid and withdrawn, and slowly becoming more and more assertive, even bordering on pure aggressive in the end (especially in the epilogue movie). Wakaba first appears in the fourth episode, but she only transforms into Cure Wolf in the fifth and becomes Larry's successor. The monster she represents is the werewolf. Personality Wakaba is a very shy and timid girl with very little self-confidence and a stutter-problem. She can be slightly naive from time to time and has a lot of trouble with school-work. Wakaba isn't the smartest nor the most outspoken of the group, but she holds a lot of power in her body, which she sometimes doesn't seem to notice. Despite not being very brave and bad with scary stuff, Wakaba continuously proves that she is willing to face even the most frightening and dangerous obstacles when push comes to the shove. Wakaba has a huge love for retro video-games and pro-wrestling, which she and her brother are very passionate about. Appearance Relationships Larry Wakaba’s partner, mascot and the previous holder of the yellow Hollow Changer. Despite being a toy-sized wolf, Wakaba is very intimidated by Larry's aggressive attitude, at first. And, in return, Larry is quite annoyed by Wakaba's shy and spineless personality. As the series go on, they do become closer and form a sibling-esque bond. Larry really likes seeing her video-games and hopes to play together once he's back to his original form (and has hands again). Yuina Akagawa Miku Sumire While being a little put off by her energetic personality at first. Wakaba almost instantly falls head over heels for Miku but, of course, is too shy to tell Miku about her feelings. During fights, they usually work together a lot (with Wakaba being the brawns and Miku the brains). Tomoko Hoshimoto Kirika Uzumaki Tsuyoshi Tsukino Wakaba's older brother. She and Tsuyoshi are incredibly close since Tsuyoshi has always looked after Wakaba and has actually given her more love than their parents combined. They often play video-games or watch pro-wrestling together, which they both are very passionate about. Ryota & Mizuki Tsukino Wakaba, and Tsuyoshi's parents. Since they aren't home very much, Wakaba isn't very close to them actually. She still respects them quite a lot but she doesn’t really feel the same familial love that her brother gives her. She knows they have an important job, and it’s thanks to them that there’s food on the table but Wakaba can’t help but feel detached from them. Kuroneko Izayoi Eve Belmont Cure Wolf '' "Howling high, full moon in the sky! The ferocious beast of the moon, Cure Wolf!" '' Cure Wolf is Pretty Cure alter ego of Wakaba. Like her name says, she represent the werewolf. She's the strongest of the team physically and can take a lot of damage, as well pack a heavy punch. Wakaba is also noticeably more aggressive when transformed. To transform, Wakaba has to have the yellow Hollow Changer, kiss it and use the phrase: "Boo Boo Bogey! Monster Change!". Her main colors are Yellow and Brown, and she is mainly represented by moons. Attacks |-|Solo Attacks= *'Lunar Eclipse' - Cure Wolf's purification attack. She summons a small, crescent moon and kicks it towards the enemy. The crescent moon circles around the enemy and breaks the chains, purifying them. *'Wolf Claw' - Summons a huge claw made of energy, which slashes down the enemy. *'Howl Rampage' |-|Group Attacks= *'Hallow Festival' - The first group attack. *'Candy Outburst' - The group attack using the Pumpkin Box. *'Monster Mania' - The strongest group attack, and only usable after the Precure unlock their upgrades. Cure Werewolf Cure Werewolf is the upgraded form that Wakaba attains in Episode 32 by fusing with Larry (the previous Cure Wolf) to allow the maximum potential of the precure's powers to be released. In this form, the group can perform their strongest, combined, attack: Monster Mania Songs Wakaba's voice actress, Azumi Asakura, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Including duets and group-songs with Yoshino Nanjo, who voices Yuina Akagawa, Emiri Kato, who voices Miku Sumire, Sakura Nogawa, who voices Tomoko Hoshimoto and Noriko Rikimaru, who voices Kirika Uzumaki. Wakaba also has her own version of the ending song. Solo Songs * Delusion Disco! (Cure Wolf ver.) * MOONSHINE * Mark of the Beast Duets & Group Songs * After Nightmares (Along with Yoshino Nanjo and Emiri Kato) * Survivor (Along with Yoshino Nanjo, Emiri Kato, Sakura Nogawa and Noriko Rikimaru) * Precure Pack (Along with Yoshino Nanjo, Emiri Kato, Sakura Nogawa and Noriko Rikimaru) * Nocturnal Kiss (Along with Emiri Kato) Etymology Wakaba - Roughly translates to "new leaves" or "young leaves". Tsukino - The kanji in her name can be read as "Moon" (tsuki) and "Field" (no). Trivia *Cure Wolf is the only one of the Monster Mania Cures to have animalistic features, like ears and a tail. *Despite being the strongest of the group in terms of muscle power, Cure Wolf has the least magical attacks which is in direct contrast with Cure Witch, who has the most attacks while being the weakest physically. *Wakaba and Miku's offical ship name is Harvest Moon *Wakaba shares her last name with Usagi Tsukino from Sailor Moon. Category:Cures Category:Characters Category:Yellow Cures Category:Brown Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Female